


I will follow you ( because I'm under your spell)

by harryandlouisarelovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Excessive pet names, Lovebites, M/M, Male Slash, Shit ending, Slight Bondage, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, implied elounor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisarelovers/pseuds/harryandlouisarelovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets jealous and upset about Louis going out with Elounor so Louis shows him that Harry belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you ( because I'm under your spell)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the endings quite shit and the tense might have changed throughout because i have issues with staying in the same tense whilst writing lol but thank you for reading :)

"Lou please, please , please, please, please,please,please" Harry whimpers from underneath Louis' tanned body. He tries to move his hands to reach out and touch his boyfriend but the ropes tying him to the bed on his back prevent him from moving even an inch.  
" Please what sweetheart?" Louis murmurs into the soft,milky skin of Harry's thighs. He leaves several purple love bites and soothes them with his tongue. Harry groans in frustration but says nothing- He isn't going to give in to Louis' silent request of begging.  
"Tell me what you want Honey" Louis whispers seductively, "Tell me baby and I'll do it"  
Harry moans and says breathlessly,"I want you to be naked. Now Lou please" Louis grins and gets up to quickly shed his trousers,shirt and boxers. By now,Harry is very impatient and he desperately writhes on the bed to try and relieve the erection he is supporting to no avail. Unfortunately for Harry, Louis has other plans and wants to tease his younger boyfriend before he gives him what he wants. Louis tuts when he sees what Harry is doing and moves back to the bed. Louis smiles impishly, carding his hands through Harry's sweaty hair while he leans down to kiss the younger boy, effectively distracting him and stopping him from moving. Their tongues entwine together, making both boys ridiculously harder and making both of them moan simultaneously. Harry breaks the kiss to breathe and to beg shamelessly for Louis's cock.  
"Louis please fuck me, I can't wait any longer, I need your cock, need you, Lou please, I...I... I love it, want you to fuck me so hard I can't speak, LouLouLouLouLouLouLou"  
Harry is breathing heavily and Louis stands back in awe of how easily he can reduce his Harry into a babbling mess. He must have been staring for longer than he thought because he hears, "Louis... Please...I need you........please don't make me wait.....please...Louis I can't.... please...Lou-". Harry cuts himself off when he lets out a sob and Louis realises that his boyfriend is crying so he quickly moves to sit next to Harry's head.  
"Harry?" Louis whispers in a soft voice,"Darling what's the matter?"  
Harry just shakes his head and takes a deep breath to try and stop his tears falling. "Harry baby, I'm not continuing this until you tell me why you're crying." Louis whispers. Harry takes a deep breath and mumbles "I just need you to hurry up and fuck me Lou. Please" Louis is feeling slightly guilty for making Harry cry but he still wants to drag it out as long as possible so he decides to keep Harry tied up and straddles his lover's thighs instead of doing what Harry wants. "Looooou!" Harry whines. "Do something please!"  
Louis smiles reassuringly and reaches out to stroke Harry's cheek lovingly. "Shhh pumpkin, I'm gonna take care of you don't you worry. Just relax okay?" He waits until Harry nods then starts to leave marks all along the soft skin of Harry's neck, paying extra attention to his infamous collarbones. Louis moves down to Harry's chest to leave a scattering of marks that won't be fading anytime soon and pulls back to admire his art. Harry whines impatiently and tries to buck his hips up when Louis reaches his sensitive tummy and starts sucking gently.  
"Lou... Please..." Harry whines. Louis decides to get on with it and moves down Harry's body to take his cock in his mouth, taking great pleasure in the gasp that comes out of Harry's mouth. He swirls his tongue a few times around the swollen head of Harry's cock and pulls off again. Harry whines at the loss but Louis ignores him in favour of leaving more love bites on Harry's thighs and stomach. "Lou... please please stop and just fuck me please!" Harry exclaims. Louis carries on leaving marks all over Harry's body simply because he loves the little gasps of pain and the moans of pleasure Harry makes when receiving love bites. Once he feels he has made enough marks along his boyfriend's body he finally reaches across to grab the lube and a condom. Harry is almost dying at the lack of attention his cock is receiving but he can't do anything about it so he just whimpers and squirms in the hope that Louis will help him. Getting impatient himself, Louis rolls on the condom and lathers his dick in lube before he slowly pushes it into Harry's tight hole. Harry gasps in relief at the felling of finally getting what he needs and Louis gasps in surprise that Harry's hole is looser than he expected. Louis stays put for a minute, letting Harry adjust to his cock which- if he did say so himself- was rather big. "Harry baby, did you get yourself ready for me?" He asks in a soft voice. Harry takes a shaky breath and nods vehemently, "yeah Lou wanted to get ready for your cock, love it so much, love you...fuck move please please Louis". Louis moves slowly at first not wanting to hurt Harry but he feels so good around his cock that he starts thrusting into him faster, biting at Harry's neck to mark him more.  
Harry whines and Louis realises he is crying again when he feels tears hit his cheek. "Lou"- he sobs,"faster, harder make me really feel it."  
Louis complies pulling out all the way and then slamming his cock back in. Harry moans loudly and tries to push himself back on Louis' cock. He groans in frustration when he realises he can't because of his restraints and settles for just focusing on the way his boyfriend's cock is pounding into him. "Ugh you're so tight sweetheart, so good, always so good for me darling aren't you?" Louis groans into Harry's neck, looking for the bundle of nerves that will make Harry scream. He angles his hips differently and continues to pound into his boyfriend's tight hole which makes Harry scream louder than he ever has before. Letting out high pitched gasps in between his tears Harry replies, " Yes yes yes Lou always good for you" He starts to feel the pleasure creep up on him as Louis relentlessly hits his prostate. Louis is close to the edge too. "Oh my god, Harry I'm so close, you're so amazing love. I love you so much baby."  
"L-Lou, please touch me, so close Louis I need you to touch me". Harry cries. Louis reaches out a hand to grasp Harry's hard cock in his hand and begins to pump his shaft in time with his thrusts. Harry is still crying but Louis knows this time its just because the pleasure is overwhelming him and not because he's hurting him so he continues to slam his cock into Harry. "I....I'm gonna gonna come, LouLouLouLouLouLouLou" Harry chants Louis' name like a mantra as he comes, spurting come between their bodies. Louis fucks him through his orgasm and continues to chase his own. He thrusts until Harry is cringing from oversensitivity and all it takes is one look at Harry's dishevelled state before he's shooting his load into the condom. Both boys are covered in sweat and cum but it doesn't stop Louis from slumping onto his boyfriends body as they both try to get their breathing under control. After a few minutes, Louis gently pulls out and throws the condom in the bin. He finds the energy to untie Harry from the bed before he lies back down and snuggles into Harry's side. Harry rubs gingerly at his red wrists and ankles before turning to grin at Louis with droopy eyes. He flops back against the head board whilst Louis gets up and retrieves a damp flannel to clean them both up with. When Louis deems them both relatively clean they jump back into each others arms and cuddle on the bed. "Haz?" Louis whispers.  
"Hmmmm?" Is all Harry replied. Louis laughs sleepily at how much he tired his boyfriend out. "Don't get mad at me when you look in the mirror tomorrow, I...um....got a little carried away" Louis says, biting his lip.  
"I won't Lou, I like when you leave marks on me, it's a reminder to me when you're out that you love me and not her"  
"Of course I love you sugar, you're my everything it's just some of them aren't gonna be able to be covered up" Louis smiled.  
Harry laughed and kissed Louis softly on the lips. "The only thing I'll care about tomorrow is round two" he says with a wink. Louis chuckled at his boyfriend's cheekiness and kissed his head.  
"I love you so much darling"  
"Love you too LouLou" Harry says through a yawn. Louis pulls Harry closer and they both fall into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
